Kagome's Mistake
by MichKyr
Summary: Kagome loves Inuyasha, but how can she get him to forgive her for a mistake? SesshomaruxKagome pairing, later InuyashaxKagome pairing, brief mention of other character pairings. My first try at a fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: Passion Unrequited

**WARNING: There will probably be some out of character actions for all of the characters. It's inevitable as these are my interpretations of how and why the characters act the way they do.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha, nor do I receive any monetary gains from this little ditty.**

Kagome's Mistake

Chapter 1: Passion Unrequited

It has been 5 years since I first fell down the well, five years of searching for the shards of that damn jewel I broke, of friendship and love and loss. I looked around the slowly dying fire at my sleeping friends, wondering if Sango knew she snuggled up to Miroku in her sleep, or if Inuyasha knew that he cradled Kilala protectively in his arms, much like he used to do with Shippo. My heart warmed as I looked at Inuyasha, watching those adorable dog ears twitch in a dream above his gorgeous sterling locks, his lashes sooty against his cheeks. Beautiful, I sighed, and reluctantly pulled my gaze away from my sleeping friend to the only other member of our party that was awake. Shippo looked sheepishly at me as he silently returned to the fire, the 15 year old kitsune looking guiltily happy. He's in love, I thought to myself, and briefly wondered who the lucky girl was before I heard the familiar roars of Ah and Un disappearing into the sky.

"Rin?" I asked him softly, knowing from his guilty look that it was true. I sighed, he felt guilty because Rin was Sesshomaru's ward, and he knew that Inuyasha wouldn't approve. Over the years he had been adopted by Inuyasha and I, making us a little pack in place of the one he had lost so long ago. And now he was risking losing it again with his visits to the ward of Inuyasha's second most hated rival. "It's okay, Shippo, I understand."

"Oh sister, I knew you would, but he never will," Shippo's voice was still slightly squeaky even with his recent puberty.

"Knew I would, huh?" I laughed as he snuggled into the extra sleeping bag I had bought when it became obvious that he was too old to share mine.

"Anyone can see how you feel about Inuyasha, Kagome. Talk about pointless love," he smiled and drifted off to sleep. I sighed and fell asleep as well, knowing that all was good and our little pack was safe, if only for the night.

*************************************************************************************

I awoke to soft lips moving over mine, teasing me with hints of fang until my mouth opened to accept a gently questing tongue while clawed fingers smoothed down my body, causing shivers of desire. One of those hands worked its way to my breast, fondling it a little rougher than I liked, but sending waves of pleasure coursing through me to coil in my damp heat. I opened my eyes slowly, meeting the intense golden gaze of Inuyasha before his lashes lowered and he deepened the already erotic kiss. The hands dancing along my body grew needier, more rough and I felt my nightgown begin to rip. I gasped in surprise, and the spell was broken, Inuyasha opening his eyes again, but the familiar gold was gone, replaced by demonic red as he struggled to tear himself away. With a curse he pushed me to the ground, then turned and ran into the woods, leaving me trembling by the fire. Tears pricked the corners of my eyes as I watched him disappear.

I never even noticed an awake Shippo watching me with pity in his eyes....


	2. Chapter 2: Passion Consumes

**WARNING: Expect some out of characterness. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha, nor do I gain any sort of monetary reward from my musings.**

Chapter 2: Passion Consumes

Every night was the same, me waking up to soft kisses, feeling desire spool and trail along my spine, only to be left lonely and wanting as Inuyasha tore off into the surrounding darkness, each time returning just before we broke camp, avoiding eye contact. This night was no different I thought....

Soft lips glided over mine, teasing me with a hint of fang as his tongue slipped in and plundered my mouth, and my hands buried themselves in his gorgeous silver locks, caressing his ears gently, enjoying the soft moan he made. Eagerly I arched up into his kiss as his hands slid down my body, stopping to caress my breasts, those clawed fingers plucking at my nipples until they stiffened to hard peaks, and I moaned into his mouth. He growled hungrily in response and broke the kiss, lowering his body onto mine to begin nuzzling my neck, fangs nipping at the sensitive pulse points before being soothed by a slow sensuous lick and I bucked beneath him, my wet heat suddenly coming in contact with his stiffening member. I watched as hazy golden eyes widened in surprise, darkening with lust and I did it again, enjoying the feel of him sliding against me. I trailed my hands down his back as he growled and took my mouth in another bruising kiss, and this time it was my tongue slipping in past a set of fangs, exploring his hot wet cavern, tasting the fiery cinnamon taste that was Inuyasha, savoring it as it drowned my senses, not even realizing that I was mewling with pleasure. So lost in the kiss I didn't even notice his hands until a clawed finger buried itself in my heat, rubbing against my clit in an ever increasing pace, that mouth drinking in my moans of pleasure. Soon the finger was dipping in and out of me, in time with the thrusts of his tongue and I could feel the tension building inside of me-

Suddenly it all stopped, and Inuyasha was cursing a few feet away, a demonic aura rolling off of him. "Didn't mean for it to go that far," Inuyasha grumbled and disappeared without a word.

Shaking, I started to cry, tears of frustration rolling down my cheeks as I tried to figure out why he kept teasing me, then leaving without a word. Lost in thought, I wandered the forest, finally coming to rest besides a waterfall before curling up into a little ball of self pity, crying myself to sleep.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a cold voice broke through my dreamless sleep. A pair of mismatched arms snaked around my torso, the left a vaguely familiar pale white with magenta stripes, the right a curved claw, stolen from a demon, I was sure. Warm lips nuzzled my neck and I felt the desire kindled by Inuyasha flame anew, even as my mind registered that it was not him holding me.

"Sesshomaru," I froze and tried to tamp down the desire running through my veins as the dog demon continued to lazily suck at my neck. His fangs grazed a particularly sensitive spot and I bit back a moan. "What do you want?" I snarled and twisted in his grip, finally turning so I could face him. Golden eyes, so like Inuyasha's met my gaze and Sesshomaru smirked, showing a bit of fang that had my heart pumping a little faster. Something glittered in the depths of those eyes, and suddenly I was being kissed, roughly, fangs nipping at my lower lip as I fought the wave of desire the actions brought on. Bringing my miko powers to fore I pushed him back, just enough so that our lips weren't touching. "Again. What do you want?" I whispered shakily.

"Didn't tell you did he?" Sesshomaru answered, that smirk still playing on his lips. The magenta stripes stood out in sharp relief against his pale, nearly white skin, and the moonlight seemed to sparkle in his pale, pale silver hair, giving him an almost ethereal glow. "Drenched you in his scent, then left you wanting didn't he?" Sesshomaru continued and lowered his lips to mine again, and this time I couldn't fight the fangs scraping against my lips. With a moan I leaned into his kiss, so like Inuyasha's, desire spiking as his tongue slipped past mine, exploring my mouth, lazily caressing mine. My eyes drifted close as a clawed hand slid slowly down my body, fingers stopping to tease my nipple just as Inuyasha had, and suddenly it was Inuyasha in my minds eye, torturing me with practiced touches, sending my desire spiking higher. The hand abandoned my breast and the kiss grew harder and more rough as he started to slide it idlely up and down my thigh.

"Kagome," that cool dry voice broke through the haze of desire overwhelming my senses. "Open your eyes, I am not Inuyasha."

Eyes flying open, my gaze collided with his and entangled there, and I whispered "I know."

**Oh wow! Had my pulse going there for a minute! DAAANNGG.... Anyways, thought this would be a good spot to stop for now. I hope y'all enjoy this so far... This is my first attempt at a fanfiction, and at writing an explicit scene (I know it's not THAT explicit, but give me a break), so pardon me if it sucks. **


	3. Chapter 3: Giving In

**_Warning: Out of characterness_**

**_Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha, do not get an moila from this....._**

Chapter 3: Giving in

"Kagome," that cool dry voice broke through the haze of desire overwhelming my senses. "Open your eyes, I am not Inuyasha."

Eyes flying open, my gaze collided with his and entangled there, and I whispered "I know." Before crushing my lips against his, shuddering with pleasure as his hand moved up my thigh and nestled into my curls. Desire shot through me as he rubbed against my clit and I moaned, which he happily lapped up, his tongue sliding along mine, coaxing me to come invade his mouth. Seconds later I did, and where Inuyasha tasted of fire and cinnamon, Sesshomaru tasted of ice and spring water, and my tongue greedily explored the new taste drinking in his growl as my hand found its way to his chest, and lower. Heat was starting to pool in my belly as he rubbed his hand back and forth against my clit, igniting small fires along my nerve endings.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru moaned, "touch me."

The demon claw caught my wrist and jerked my hand to his erection, which he rubbed against me with another moan. The feel of his length pressing into my hand pushed my passion higher and I nearly growled myself as a finger slipped into me. Suddenly Sesshomaru pulled back, and panic flooded me, not again. But he just looked into my eyes, seeming to ask a silent question as those fingers plunged in and out of me. I nodded in consent, and he was back again, nuzzling my neck, ripping at my nightgown and I was ripping at his pants, before that length was buried inside me, filling me with pain as he broke through my virginity.

"Virgin?" He moaned and stilled, his cock stretching me to the point of pain, and I fought tears. What had I done? It was supposed to be Inuyasha! But then all thoughts ceased as Sesshomaru began to move, painfully filling me as I fought against him. Slowly the pain gave way to pleasure as the friction of his cock teased my inner walls, building, building to terrifying heights, winding that feeling deep in my womb tighter and tighter until suddenly I exploded! Spasming, I faintly registered him whispering something in my ear before biting my neck in a flash of pain, causing me to black out.

***********

I woke up sore, sweaty, feeling dirty, and slightly confused. Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found, for which I was grateful, but my gown was still torn and the shredded remains of my panties clung to my hips, reminding me of what I'd done. Guiltily I slipped under the waterfall, letting the icy water course over me, hoping to wash away the ghost of Sesshomaru's touch still lingering inside me. Frantically I scrubbed at my skin with handfuls of sand I scooped from the streambed, anything to get rid of this feeling that I'd just made the biggest mistake of my life.

Only when my skin was raw from scrubbing and my teeth were chattering from the cold did I start to pick my way back to the camp, my tattered nightgown clinging damply to my skin, skin glittering in the rays of the rising sun. For a change Inuyasha was at the camp, and he actually brightened when he saw me, before sniffing the air again. In a flash he was at my side, nose buried in my skin, and I felt a thrill of desire before I saw the look of disgust splash across his face. Shippo looked up too from where he had been preparing breakfast, and I swear I could see pity in his eyes.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled, and I flinched back from the anger in his voice. "You fucked HIM?!" he raged.

"I... I..." I started, but trailed off as I met the wide eyed stares of my companions.

_**Well Kagome is certainly in a bind! Whatever will become of her, of the brave little band fighting for the jewel shards? Will they stay together, despite Kagome sleeping with Sesshomaru? And what was it that Sesshomaru whispered before biting Kagome? Tune in next time....**_

_Oh my first fanfiction! And already 3 visits!!!!! Yay! Anyway, yeah, I know this probably sucks, but I'm trying to get over my fear of publishing things, and these are a series of very rough drafts strung together, written on a whim.  
_


	4. Chapter 4: Anger and Tears

**_Warning: Yeah.... again out of characterness_**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha_**

**_Ooh people are reading this! This is the drive I need to complete this thing! I wasn't really prepared for the little thrill I get every time I visit that traffic button and see people are actually reading this! Anyways, enough of my prattle, on with the show!  
_**

Chapter 4: Anger and Tears

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled, and I flinched back from the anger in his voice. "You fucked HIM?!" he raged.

"I... I..." I started, but trailed off as I met the wide eyed stares of my companions.

"Don't deny it, you're covered with his scent, inside and out!" he bellowed at me, and I hung my head in shame. "No better than a two bit whore," he continued and jumped away, hurling more insults that were just too painful to hear so I blocked them out. I sank to my knees, pain washing over me as I watched the hanyou I loved look at me, betrayal sparking in his golden eyes and I began to cry.

"I'm sorry," I whispered between sobs, too late as Inuyasha disappeared yet again into the surrounding woods. Small hands wound their way around my shoulders, pulling me into a warm embrace, and I buried my face into Shippo's shoulder, who just rubbed a soothing hand up and down my back. Slowly I got control of my wayward tears, easing up enough to push away from Shippo, who settled for slinging an arm across my shoulders as I settled into a sitting position. Shippo was growing into a fine young man, I thought distractedly, still not daring to meet the others eyes, praying this was all just some sort of nightmare. Besides me Shippo bristled, and I tensed, only to feel the softness of a blanket wrapped around me, a feminine hand stopping to breifly rub my shoulder before the sounds of breakfast preparing resumed. Something warm and fuzzy crawled into my lap, and I peered into the fire red cat eyes of Kilala, who started purring as she snuggled against me, and some of the torment I was feeling dissipated.

Slowly I became aware of Miroku and Sango talking in low tones, and a plate filled with eggs and bacon was shoved in front of me, the violet encased hand not even slipping a little as it placed the plate on my lap. I tried to push the plate away, not even feeling the slightest bit hungry, but Shippo just patiently kept pushing it back. "You need to eat, Kagome," he said quietly.

Finally I relented, and started eating what was on the plate, half expecting it to make me feel overfull, but as I started I found I was starving and I devoured the breakfast in no time, nearly eating the plate too. Timidly I pulled my attention away from my now empty plate, and I looked up and around, finding Miroku and Sango still here, wordlessly eating and trying not to stare at me. Catching my gaze, Sango asked softly, her voice filled with concern, "What happened Kagome?"

"Well," I started, biting back tears. Reluctantly I told the tale of the last three weeks, starting with Inuyasha's gentle kisses and strange behavior, and ending with me giving myself Sesshomaru the night before. Instead of getting a reprimand or words of scorn, something entirely different happened.

"That idiot!" Shippo growled beside me and I flinched. "Not you Kagome, Inuyasha!"

"Agreed Shippo," Miroku nodded, and sighed, looking pensive once more. Sango didn't say anything just grabbed her boomerang weapon and made like she was about to go into the forest herself. "No Sango!" Miroku stopped her.

"He needs to be punished!" Sango spat out, struggling against his hold, not even noticing as the monk's hands wandered into forbidden territory.

"Ummm.... What's going on?" I asked quietly, startling the two. Fuzzy red hair teased my periphial vision as Shippo shook his head, and silent communication passed between the three before Miroku and Sango just sat in front of me.

"It's demon mating season," Shippo answered me. "It never was a problem before, because you were too young for the first one, and the other ones you were in your world, completing those Finals things at your school."

"Inuyasha was covering you in his scent when he ahhh, made out with you," Miroku continued. "This would have kept most demons off of you, as most would assume that you were mates, even if you didn't have a mating mark. Probably became scared when you responded and brought out his demon, he doesn't really want to take you that way Kagome, not the first time anyway. But he left you in a vulnerable state, desire high and with us so close to our last sighting of Sesshomaru."

"Didn't realize she was a whore," an angry voice growled from the treetops. I flinched as Inuyasha's words struck little arrows of pain in my heart, and suddenly I was running, passing familiar scenery as I ran for the familiar sight of the bone-eaters well. Without hesitation I jumped down it, vowing to myself never to come back again.

_**Poor Kagome! Such heartache over an irreversible mistake. But hey! Her friends stuck by her, offering what comfort they could, but Inuyasha's angry words send her back to her own time, vowing never to come back! Will she keep her vow, or will something force her to come back to the fuedal era to face her friends once more?**_

_Okay that was sad, and fun. I can't believe how mean this Inuyasha is being, or how mature Shippo is! Oh and I can absolutely not remember how the name for Sango's weapon is spelled so I decided to stay on the safe side and call it boomerang like. Is it Hirokotes? Hrokotes? Anyway, I hope people are enjoying this! So happy dappy still that people are actually reading this!  
_


End file.
